1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to image processing.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Halftoning is a technique that transforms continuous-tone images into binary images. When a continuous-tone video stream needs to be shown on a binary display, a halftone video may be produced by halftoning each frame in the video stream independently. However, this process results in artifacts including flicker, i.e., an artifact between frames that occurs on the display at low refresh rates. Therefore, it is desirable to have a system and method for reducing artifacts in the halftone video thus improving the quality of the video.